sweet kiss
by winnie11260802
Summary: jacon and nessie fined their love grows stronger but only after some embressing momentes and a lot of trouble. startes out kindda slow but it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the begging

Jacobs POV

I loved her from the first moment I saw her, what else can I say. She's the air I breathe and the only thing I ever want.

When she was little I'd take her to the little lack that was near the river be the house. (I lived there now just never able t leave I guess). We would go for runes and end up at the lack. The first time we went there my nessie about gave me a heart attack, that's when we found out she didn't need to breathe like a normal human she only needed a breath ever 30 min. or so. When she didn't come up for air I jumper in fully dressed (well as fully dressed as I ever am). I can even remember the day I went from being her "big brother" and protector to her best friend.

_Flash back_

_Nessie and I setting on her bed with her head in my lap_

"_Why did he have to be mean? I didn't mean to hurt him" she managed to get out through the sobbing. She was only 4 at the time but she looked about 13 or 14. She was playing with a kid at la push on first beach when she pushed him and he fell face first in to the sand ( at the time I laughed but only until her yelled)_

"_He was being stupid its not your fault" at first I wanted to kill him making my nessie cry, but when I looked at her I know she need me to be her friend_

We were inseparable if she was anywhere to be found I wouldn't be far behind. But now that she was 16 and I very much aware of her body, it was different. Edward caught me staring at her one day and as I stared my minded wandered _if I touched her arm would she know I wanted her _and that only set the fantasy in play _nessie on my lap straddling me, my hands under her shirt and she moaned my name _"if you incised on screaming your thoughts at me mutt, you might want to think about something else!!" he hissed at me and only nessie turned to look everyone one else know what her was talking about and what I was thinking. from then on I was only aloud to be in her room with the door opened, kiss her on the forehead or hand, and NEVER aloud on her bed door open or not.

so i was nothing but suprised when i wake up to just me and nessie in the house all alone except a note that read

Dear nessie and jacob

hole family went hunting be back in three days

love mm and dad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh god

I walked back upstairs to tell nessie her mom and left her a note that was on the table. I knocked on the door but no answer, I know nessie always wear close to bed so I decided to open the door and peek in to see if she was still sleeping or if she had woke up in time to go with her family. I was trying to be as quit as possible just in case she was still asleep. When I open the door much to my surprise she was not asleep at all matter a fact she was quit awake and after I got a glimpse of what she was doing so was I.

Nessie's heavy breathing could only mean one of two things either she was in pain or a lot of pleaser. And it was clear that she was NOT in pain. The way her back arched, her breathing came and went, the moan, and her tilted head. She was defiantly NOT in pain! My nessie was…..was... I couldn't even think it. I just stud there with the door open (just barely) staring at her. What was I going to do, it felt like hours that I stud there. I closed the door just as softly as I had opened it. As I went down the stairs I realized that I had only be in her door way for seconds not hours or even min. like I thought.

I sat at the table thanking god Edward and Bella went here at this moment. I couldn't keep the sight from my thoughts and fantasies _Nessie moaning my name while I pull her on top of me as her naked body_

"Jacob! Are you okay?" I turned to look at the object of my fantasies

"what? Im sorry I was just think and I…I kindda spaced. Sorry" I could tell I was turning red and hoped she would just think in was from day dreamin and not what the day dream was realy about(her).

"I was just asking if you know where my mom and everyone were?" she asked still looking a little confused about the blush in my face.

**Resemee POV**

I hardly ever see Jacob blush so when ever I get to I don't like to look away. The last time I had seen him blush was my 16 birthday party when my father hissed at him for his thoughts or at least that's what I figured because there was no other reason for the hiss.

"she left you a note its on the table, the whole family when on a three day hunt" I just stared as he told me, I was in shock I guess.

'Oh, uh okay. So its just me and you then?" I was happy about this at though I would never tell him that.

"yeah, so what do you to do today? I don't have anythink to do today so im all yours, nessie"

"can we go to the lack or the beach we haven't been there in forever." I said blushing a little at the idea of Jacob being ALL mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a: please review any would be great this is my first fanfic**

Chapter 3: to end the begging

It only toke seconds to get to la push, I never realized how fast Jake and I could go with out a vehicle, I did miss his motorcycle holding him so tight it was great but my mom and dad wouldn't let me go with him after they found out he let me try driving, so he got read of it.

It looked like everyone was at Sam's house Leah, Seth, Quil, the whole wolf pack both of them Jared, Paul, and Sam where there too. Most the girls were there too Kim, Emily, and Claire. All at once I heard 9 different voices greeting us all the same way

"Hey Jake, hello Nessie, how are you guys doing?" "Im okay, how about you guys?"I heard Jacob say to our friends as Seth and Leah both ran to meat us.

"What are you all doing here? Is there a party going on that I wasn't invited to?"I said in a muck pout

"no Nessie if there were a party I would have hand delivered your invitation" Seth always flirted with me, but this time a low hiss can from Jacob which normally didn't happen I was confused again.

"Jake, man I was only joking! i just love to see her blush" I could tell that Seth was still kidding but with an even louder growl from Jacob I could see all the kidding in Seth's face disappear. I grabbed Jakes arm mostly in shock but also to ask a silent question. _What's wrong with you today? You've been acting strange all morning. _I looked at him quickly to try and read his answer but no such luck he just stared at Seth who in reply said "okay, okay I got it Jake, not even joking" . with that we walked down to the beach everyone but Jake, Leah, and I stayed at Sam's Leah just can to let Jacob know what was going on with the pack and then she was gone leaving Jake and I alone.

"Jacob, what was all that about with Seth? He didn't do anything wrong". Jacob blushed again and I couldn't keep my hands off him. It felt so right but when I got close to him it felt like I was going crazy driving my self crazy I had to touch him to kiss him, I'd never wanted to kiss him so badly. I pressed my lips to his hand in mine. I had done this a hundred time before but now was different and I knew it. I

We walked back up to Sam's where we stayed the rest of the day around just talking and playing mostly Quil, Claire, Jake, and me. Around about 11pm we decided we should start home, so we could get some sleep. Only because I had already falled to sleep on Jakes lap as he carried me home I snuggled up to hes chest

"I love you Jake" I said still asleep

"I love you too, Nes-" I stopped him " no, I'm _in_ love with you" and kissed his lips lightly

**Please review any comments thanked, hope you like the story so far.**

**Love ya winnie11260802**


End file.
